


A New Apartment and an Adventure with a Mooselion

by Fireborn101



Series: We Met in a Rainstorm [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sokka, Asexual Suki, F/M, apartment AU's, from tumbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn101/pseuds/Fireborn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki had just finished moving in when she heard a noise from the apartment below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Apartment and an Adventure with a Mooselion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaysofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysofthefandoms/gifts).



Suki had just moved into her brand new apartment that very day; she had just finished setting up her living room and was now sprawled on the couch with her feet swung over the armrest thumbing her newest murder mystery book. The detective was just about to catch her prey when there was a thump followed by a shriek and the sound of breaking glass in the apartment below, Suki sat up quickly and propelled herself out of her new apartment, keys trailing out of her pocket and a small knife in hand. She ran down the stairs and peaked through the open doorway, she lifted the knife and crept slowly towards the center of the apartment.  
A man was standing on top of the kitchen table surrounded by broken glass looking down in horror at...a baby mooselion?  
“Is everything ok?” She asked him after tucking her knife into the sheath on her waistband.  
The man looked up at her with a start and her mouth nearly fell open, it was Sokka from the bus stop, “What? Yeah I’m fine. How did you get in here?”  
Suki smiled sheepishly, “The door was open. I uh heard you shout and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
Sokka blinked at her, “Hey...I ran into you at the bus stop last week! We were going to go for coffee.” The baby mooselion squeaked and his attention returned to the cub with a small noise.  
“C-can you get rid of it?” He asked softly.  
“Yep.” Suki stepped lightly towards the little thing and before it had a chance to run she scooped it up around the middle and under its rump like you would hold a cat.  
The man visibly sagged with relief, he straightened his shirt and gingerly got off the table, “Thank you…”  
“You’re welcome, and yeah, that’s me.” She smiled brightly at him.  
“...so you live above me now?”  
“Yep.”  
“Cool.”  
Suki hoisted the cub, “Where did it come from?”  
“The bathroom. I was going to call animal control or something…” He trailed off, he obviously had no idea what to do with a mooselion cub.  
“Here, I’ll put him back in the tub, you call animal rescue.”  
Animal rescue came and picked up the cub and it actually looked happy to be gone, it’s mother had been frantically calling it, the two had apparently escaped from an attempted illegal zoo remodeling by an idiot earthbender.  
~~~

A little while later Suki had returned to her apartment and her book, she had just got up to make a cup of tea when there was a knock on her door, she peeped through the peep-hole, it was Sokka.  
She opened the door, “Hi.”  
“Hey, umm...I was wondering, I just ordered a whole bunch of pizza and I remembered that my fridge won’t get here until tomorrow, do you want some?” He grinned at her shyly, if that was possible, and smiled.  
She considered it for a moment, “Sure. Do you want me to bring down some pop? I’ve got like an entire flat.”  
He nodded enthusiastically, “Sure! I can carry it if you want.” He offered kindly.  
“No, it’s fine but thanks. I’ll be right down.”  
~~~  
After they had gorged themselves on pizza and pop Suki and Sokka were slumped in the beanbags that served as living room furniture.  
“So why are you so afraid of baby mooselions?” Suki asked.  
Sokka shrugged, “I got charged by one once and...well it wasn't fun.”  
Suki nodded, “Nope, not fun at all.” She got up and stretched, “Well thanks for the pizza, it was nice. See you around Sokka.”  
“Are we still going for coffee on Saturday?” He asked before she opened the door.  
“Yes, I’ll see you on Friday at lunch.” And with that she slipped out and headed back to her room and her book. There were no more interruptions that night.


End file.
